The bonding of two souls
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: Hermione has been a muggleborn her whole life, or so she and her parents thought, when paintings start yelling while she's being tortured at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa swears to do all in her power to keep the daughter of her childhood friend safe, something she couldn't afford the girls mother, even if it means binding the girl to her son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I won't repeat this

Author's Note: I had hoped to get a second chapter of What is Meant to be up today but this little ditty has been sitting on my phone for ages begging to be put up. It will probably only be 4 chapters of the actual bonding and fall out before Harry kills Voldermort, but fear not this will be a series. I just know I can pump out three more chapters minimum right now for this one and I don't want it to drag like WiMtb. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start against a set of silk sheets.

"Shhh, my dear you're fine," a voice she didn't recognize whispered, it was soft and feminine as were the fingers that brushed through her hair. As her eyes adjusted she took in the room and the woman by her bedside. It was decorated in beautiful Victorian accents the large poster bed she lay in had to be at least a queen size the green of the rug it sat upon and the sheets that were wound around her were a give away she was still in Malfoy Manor. "You look like Jeannie," the voice came again, " my poor friend, you have her nose and her hair and most definitely her determination."

She focused on the face and gasped when she recognized Narcissa Malfoy sitting at her bedside.

"How? What do you want with me and how do you know my mother?" Hermione demanded albeit weakly.

"Your mother and I were playmates when we were girls. I, my dear, am the one who pried my sister away from you when I noticed the portrait of your grandparents screaming to get off there legacy. You don't know your mothers family do you?"

She shook her head, "My mother was in an accident in her teens and sent to live with a family friend she has no memories."

"She has no memories because she was obliviated. Your mother, Hermione, was a squib. You my dear are a descendant of the ancient house of Cromwell. You are a half blood for all technical merit. Jeannie was my best friend until her parents could no longer take the shame of a squib in the family and the danger it brought to them when rumours started to fly in the early 70's of _his_ rise. They obliviated their child and sent her to live with a man and woman in Essex."

"Why am I here? Bellatrix was set on killing me for the information she needed." The question was one Narcissa knew was coming the second the child opened her eyes.

"Yes well, even dead your grandparents have some pull. You are the sole Cromwell heir, their two sons were killed in the first war for refusing the mark. Knowing you were Jeannie's I had to take you, there is however a catch. My loyalties lie in saving my son and now you alone, he has chosen to protect me as well instead of fighting for the light. I've claimed you publicly as a prize for my son, I'm aware of how barbaric it seems but he agreed if it keeps you safe then he will do what we must. Your friends have managed to escape and Draco fears that shortly there will be a battle to end it all. I will have to bond you to him to ensure that no other death eaters try to claim you or harm you in anyway." She explained, with each word Hermione's eyes grew wider

"Draco agreed to that?" The younger witch's question almost made her laugh.

"Dear as much of a prat as my son had been in the past, he does not wish for _him_ to win this war. I believe it took the bravest witch he knew reduced to sobs but he had realized that the doctrines his father is so fond of and nothing but rubbish. "

"It was actually sixth year mother when he tasked me with a deed I could not complete." The voice came just after a crack.

"Darling you've returned." She smiled to see her son home and safe.

"Yes, it seems my future wife's friends broke into Gringotts and retrieved the cup so no worries on that part. They are safe by the way." He state turning to Hermione. "If you'd like we will both ready ourselves and you can preform the bonding mother."

"You realize what you're doing?" Hermione asked him, Draco only nodded. "Are you sure?"

"If Potter can't kill him, it will ensure your safety. It will also give you the power to save others under the guise of servants, mother has it all planned out. Considering my past indiscretions it's the least I can do." He stated walking to the wardrobe and picking out a suit. "I'm going to use the loo to freshen up, I believe mother has a gown for you in her room."

Narcissa nodded offering her hand to Hermione who took is cautiously.

"Did you think less of my mother when you found out she was a squib?" Hermione asked as the two witches made their way to Narcissa's chambers.

"Not really, but I had appearances to keep up. Should the young Potter boy fail I'll teach you all I know about keeping up airs, Merlin willing it won't come to that." She said pushing the door open to her large chambers.

The Victorian style continued into her chambers, there laid on the bed in all it's glory was a traditional bonding robe from the wizarding world. Hermione gasped, this wasn't just a joke the mother of her childhood tormentor had essentially sealed her fate.

"Willa." Narcissa called, " Please draw Miss Granger a bath, with bubbles, the vanilla ones. I believe if she's like her mother they are her favorite." The elf nodded and snapped herself to the adjoining en suite.

"This is all too kind Narcissa," Hermione said softly.

"Nonsense child, I'm essentially forcing you to marry my son, a boy who tormented you and your friends for the last 6 years. I'm not being kind I'm preserving what little I have left of the two things I feared losing most. My son and my best friend." Narcissa chided as Willa popped back in.

"If Miss Hermione would join Willa, she has drawn a bath with vanilla bubbles like Missus Narcissa asked." The elf smiled the most crooked smile.

"Good, good Willa, go on Hermione, Draco will be ready shortly but you take your time, a bride gets to be late a groom never." She smiled, as the young witch followed the elf into the next room, Narcissa mumbled to herself, " I couldn't save you Jeannie but I will take care of your girl, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had let herself sink into the tub up to her nose. It was the first time she had the opportunity to bathe in ages she felt like she was losing layers as she scrubbed the dirt from her skin then sliding into the water to wash her hair out. Narcissa had Willa leave specialty cleansing potions on the side of the large tub for Hermione, she used each one. She could hear voices in the other room but they were hushed enough she could quite make them out.

Narcissa was tracing out the gliffs she planned on using for the couples bonding ceremony when her son knocked on her door.

"Is she still bathing?" Draco asked she nodded.

"I'm sure she will be along shortly dear they were on the run for almost a year I can't fathom the comfort a real bath would have. Look at these tell me if they are satisfactory." She handed him the parchment.

" There are two gliffs extra," he said before he had even had the chance to look at them.

"Yes I took the liberty of adding one for happiness and one for fertility. Your aunt had her under that cruciatus curse for almost three house before Victor and Merida returned to their frame and realized what was going on. It can make a woman sterile you know." He nodded.

"I want the loyalty one beside the happiness one they should be the first two as they will be the most important should Potter fail." Draco told her pointing out the two.

"Miss Hermione is ready to dress Missus Narcissa, Master Draco must leave he mustn't see the bride before the bonding." Willa interrupted.

"Thank you Willa," Narcissa nodded to the elf and ushered her son to the door. "I'll meet you in your study after she's ready."

He nodded and left just as the en suite door cracked opened. Hermione was wrapped in a plush robe as she stepped in to the room.

"I um well Willa took my clothes and I'm unsure what I'm to wear." She said feeling slightly guilty that she was clean and being cared for while Harry and Ron were Merlin knew where doing Merlin knew what.

"I hope you don't mind but the elves are quite insistent that they help you." Narcissa said. "You'll be glad to know they are my own elves and they are compensated for their work. Draco told me you once started a club for elvish welfare."

"Yes, I had when I was in school." Hermione said as Willa reappeared with three other elves.

"Miss Hermione will let us dress her yes? We are very quick then Missus Narcissa will do your hair. " the elf told her as they surrounded her and before she could blink she was redressed undergarments and all in the cream and gold dress robes that had been on the bed when she came in.

"Miss Hermione is beautiful." The smallest elf stated before they all popped out.

"They already seem quite fond of you." Narcissa smiled and she ushered the girl to the chair in front of the vanity. She brushed Hermione's hair out and then with a flick of her wand dried it and had it up in to a beautiful up-do. She opened the drawer and she pulled out a few things.

"These combs were a gift from your mother the last Christmas before your grandparents went away. They are very precious to me, I'd like them to be your something old and borrowed. This necklace however is new, I had picked it up a few months ago in hopes of giving it to my daughter in law one day. I suppose it came early, it's new and blue." She explained pressing the combs into Hermione's hair then fastening the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you," was all Hermione could muster as Narcissa cast a glamor charm for her make up and the two set out to the study.

"You look stunning Granger. " Draco said as he looked up from the tome he was reading his voice was almost automated when he said it and she was unsure if it was her benefit or his mothers.

"Thank you, you chose a lovely suit Draco. It matches your eyes. " she said quietly almost as if it was something she was observing to herself rather than telling him.

"Mother we must hurry, Severus sent word it's happening tonight. " Draco told his mother who nodded.

" Join left hands and face each other. " she told them and then set about casting the charms required for the bonding. She whispered almost, that's how softly she spoke, in Latin causing Hermione to strain to understand what she was saying. Loyalty, Happiness, Fidelity, Trust, Love,Good fortune, fertility and attraction. "Both of you repeat after me," she stated looking at them sternly. "Two become one, never to be undone. "

They both uttered the words and the gold sparks that had been floating around their joined hands settled on their wrists in the firm if the ancient runes that symbolized each word.

"Mother the last one was unnecessary, at least on my count,"Draco told his mother letting go of Hermione's hand.

"But darling, you'll be together till death attraction is helpful in a relationship." She countered, as a flush rose in Draco's cheeks.

"I'm aware."

"I think what he meant was he wasn't in need if the rune. Attraction has never been a problem between us, attitudes and prejudices yes but their is no denying your son is handsome." She blushed brighter than he had.

"Oh...oh!" Narcissa said realizing the two had been physically attracted to each other despite their personalities clashing. "Well, we should all get some rest, if they are going to call for us tonight we need to be ready." The newly bonded couple nodded and Draco took Hermione's hand.

"Come along I'll show you our room. " he said leading her away. "I'm sorry you know Granger. " he mumbled softly as they walked the hallway.

"Malfoy," she told him.

"What?" He asked almost a little too harshly.

"It's Malfoy. We are married for all intensive purposes in the magical world so I'm not a Granger anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I just thought you'd keep your name since you didn't really want this." He said slightly shocked.

"Your mother explained that this will work and chances are there is no way out of it so I intend to make the most of it. We will learn to love each other on some level." She explained as he pushed the doors open to what was once his room.

"This is our room, perhaps we should get some rest they will be calling soon." He said loosening his tie and shurgging out of his suit coat.

"I, I don't have anything else to wear. Willa took my clothes earlier." Hermione said still standing in the intricately decorated bonding robe. Draco said nothing but pointed to a wardrobe across the room. She cautiously made her way over and peaked inside. There were wizarding world robes, muggle style dresses, a few pant suits, a couple of pair of muggle jeans and shirts.

"I helped her pick them out but it was mostly my mother, so you'll have to bring up your grievances to her." He stated once he was down to his vest and pants. "I'd suggest something comfortable but not too casual as we could be called away with no time to spare." She nodded picking out a muggle jumper and pants she hung a dress robe on the side of the wardrobe to throw over top should they be called away and took the new clothes to the adjoining bathroom before changing and joining him in their room again.

"Pick your side of the bed. I'll wake you should we be called for." He said, sitting at the foot of the left side of the bed. She climbed in on the right side and he lay down on the left not another word was spoken though neither could really sleep. After twenty minutes of silence he pulled her to him and when she went to protest she found she couldn't he felt comforting to her almost as if she was enjoying it.

"I'll make sure you stay safe and I'll help Potter, for you." He said softly almost as if he expected her to be asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At some point during the hour following the ceremony a sleeping Hermione rolled over and buried her face into the warmth that was Draco's chest. He smirked, she was like a small child. He dared to run his hands through the stray strands if hair that had fallen from her hair combs. He carefully pulled them from her hair and called for Willa with a whisper.

. "Put these away in my mother's room please." He stated handing the small elf the silver combs. She nodded and popped out without a sound. Draco continued his assault on Hermione's hair with his fingers, he had been dying for this moment since 4th year when she walked into the Yule Ball and he realized it wasn't hatred but lust he felt for her. She was much more tolerable when her mouth was shut, he decided leaning down and tempting fate by kissing her lips. It was then that her eyes shot open, she had woken up slowly at his original soft touches but she hadn't been fully conscious until his lips pressed to hers. Part of her brain screamed at her to pull away but Her body refused to do anything but answer his kiss. She had always valued his intellect and she would be lying to say that she and Ginny hadn't discussed his good looks but his attitude had always out weighed his appeal to her. Just as quickly as it had started Draco pulled away.

. "Sorry," he mumbled letting her go before realizing she was still holding him.

"I.. Well you see.. It's my fault too I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, nor did I stop you." She mumbled her eyes cast towards where there legs tangled together.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, it must be the attraction rune." He said guiding her eyes back to his with a tilt of her chin.

"I don't think it was, not this soon they are still setting in." She whispered "I didn't mean to wrap myself around you, you're just, god given the situation we are about to face this is going to sound ridiculous. You're very comforting."

He chuckled and ran his hands through her hair, "I'm glad I can feel your jitters from here and that is from the bonding."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to calm them they just seem amplified." She took a deep breath.

"They've mixed with my worries, it's part of only having one soul in two bodies," he stated almost content that he had he knew something she didn't. She laughed,

"Don't act so smug Draco, I can't think straight with all these new emotions I'll be back to my bossy know it all swot self shortly."

"Mmm there she is, you have been much too out of character since mother told you of the plan." He chuckled unable to keep his hands from returning to her hair.

"It all still feels like a dream that I'll wake up from one day in my room at my parents." She stated, " All of it. The magic the war the hate. None of it has felt really real since I was 12."

"It's real, unfortunately, very real." He said looking down at her as she pulled up the sleeve on her jumper and played with the overlapping scars. Her runes were doing a good job of masking the crudely carved beginning of the word mudblood. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her." Before she could tell him not to worry his lips found hers again with a need they hadn't had earlier. She responded almost as passionately as her hands left her own skin and started to pull his best over his head. "It's... The... Runes..." He mumbled apologetically between their heated kisses. She shook her head.

"Bonding ceremony needs to be consummated." She explained as they broke so he could pull her jumper over her head. "The runes are just pushing it along."

"Merlin, I don't care at this point." He groaned as her fingers grazed the front of his pants. Before either knew what they were doing their bodies were beneath the sheets in a tangled mess of kisses and moans. It was no where near the fantasies he had indulged himself in invert the last three years. It was better but far too short as soon as he had insured she reached her pinnacle he let himself get lost her body.

"I've wanted that for years! Years, Hermione." He mumbled with passion as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. She smirked and buried her head into his shoulder further.

"And now you have me forever, we've sealed the bond the blood of a virgin bride shed." She whispered.

"Tell me what I need to know to help Potter," he told her kissing her again in bridge of her nose. She set out explaining where she thought the horcruxes would be what he'd need to destroy them and how to do so without Harry knowing. It was naked, tangled in the sheets that Severus found them.

"I see your mother preformed the bonding ritual. " he observed interrupting the couple. Draco strategically pulled the bedding around his new bride. "I suggest you dress as Mr Potter has breached Hogwarts and we are about to be summoned. Miss Grang - er Mrs. Malfoy I suggest something similar to Narcissa's taste should we not succeed in aiding Mr Potter you must look the part of a pure blood wife."

"Thank you Uncle Sev. " Draco said dismissing his godfather. The professor gave the odd pair one last look before striding out the door towards Narcissa's rooms. Draco reached for his undergarments before sliding out if bed and grabbing Hermione's and tossing them in his side if the bed. He smiled and nodded as he grabbed up some clothes from his wardrobe and headed to the washroom to change giving her the privacy she had hoped for. He had retrieved her wand from the snatchers after claiming her and she found it on the bedside table next to one she could only imagine to be a spare he had. She scrougified herself again and went to her wardrobe pulling out an outfit Narcissa had clearly picked out. She dressed quickly and was picking a traveling cloak out for both of them when she heard him call her name. "I'm dressed you can come back." She called back to him.

"It's time." He said reaching for her before the two apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco tucked his mother and Hermione safely into a secret room in the dungeons. "I'll be back for you both as soon as Potter has destroyed the last horcrux." His voice was authoritative.

" I want to come with you," Hermione pleaded.

"I won't be able to concentrate and we'll both get killed." He argued, " I have to keep you and mother safe."

"Trade wands, mine will respond better to you than that one will now."

"This is my grandfather Black's wand, it responds just fine." He said shaking his head. "You'll need yours should something happen."

"Don't be silly, I'm going to trade with Harry when I see him. If its your great grandfather's it his great uncles and it will respond to the black bloodline."

"Hermione I don't know what if you don't see him and this wand won't work for you and you can't protect yourself." Draco deliberated.

"We don't have time for this children," Narcissa stated. "You can't be missing long Draco your father still thinks that you work for him."

"You don't ?" Hermione asked.

"Mothers right no time. Switch wands and I'll see you both soon." He stated brushing off her question and handing her the wand from his pocket she did the same and he smiled giving his mother a quick peck on the check and whispering that he loved her. She nodded and whispered back "tousjour pur de coeur." He made to head out the door then turned back to his wife. Dhe rushed him and planted a heavy kiss on his lips.

"Stay safe, don't go looking for me or Potter." He mummered against her lips. "I have to go." He whispered. She nodded placing one last kissing on his lips and let him go.

"I didn't realize that your family motto was longer," Hermione said taking a seat beside Narcissa.

"Yes well it was shortened a few generations ago when pureblood supremacy came to pass." She sighed. "The longer version is what I wish the Black family still stood for."

"We'll make sure the next generation does even though they won't carry the name." Hermione smiled at her. She then started to pace.

"You're going to go out into that battle aren't you?" Narcissa said watching the younger witch cross the floor.

"I have too," she sighed, " I can't stand idly by."

Narcissa nodded, "Go now then darling, stay away from my son, he won't be pleased if he knows you've ventured out. " She rose and kissed her daughter in law on the forehead. "Safe fighting, try to make it back here before Draco." Hermione nodded giving the older witch a tight hug as if she was saying goodbye to her own mother a thought she hadn't allowed herself. Narcissa smiled and patted her shoulders, "off with you now then." Hermione nodded and was off out the door she made it through the throngs of students and was at the grand stair case when she ran into Ginny.

"You're okay!" The redhead shrieked causing Harry to turn back from the top of stairs to see who she was referring to.

"As we'll as can be expected."Hermione said as Ginny threw her arms around her and Harry caught her eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you too," he said "they moved you by the time Dobby came to free us. "

"It's fine, just switch wands with me quickly. It's your great uncle's." she said extending her arm without thinking. Her sleeve pushed up to reveal the gold looking marks that tattooed her her forearm.

"Are those bonding runes! Hermione what have they done to you." Ginny shrieked again causing people passing by to stop. With a glare worthy of her new husband Hermione sent the onlookers on their way.

"Yes, look its for my own protection and yours Gin." She said softly. "Narcissa wants me protected should things not turn out the right way. Harry I can't explain more to you. Just know you are a horcrux, you have to find the diadem destroy it. Also He has to be the one to throw the cruse to kill it. Now here go. " he thrust the wand at him grabbing Draco's and pushing him up the stairs. Harry knew better than to argue he nodded turned back to her and gave her a hug. "Just remember I'm with you always." She told him before he kissed Ginny again and ran back up the stairs.

"Which one did they bond you too?" Ginny asked looking pained. She pointed to the wand. "Malfoy? Oh god Hermione. You can't reverse a bonding!"

"I know," Hermione said taking a breath and feeling slightly ashamed that she had clearly disappointed her friend.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He claimed me infront of the death eaters while his aunt was crucioing me." She said softly rubbing the scar barely visible under her bonding runes. "Narcissa said if Harry failed I could save my friends even those labeled traitors by claiming them to my household if I was bonded to Draco. I could keep you safe. Your family, Luna, so many others the manor is huge if have an excuse."

"But you're muggleborn, how?"

"I'm actually the daughter of a squib. My mother. She was Narcissa's friend. It's so complicated. We should go though and help McGonagall." She explained. "And Gin, don't tell Ron yet. "

"Promise you will no matter the outcome." Ginny said still looking furious at the Malfoys for forcing this on her. Hermione nodded.

Draco strode around a stack of chairs in the room of requirement, "looking for something Potter?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked pointing his want at the young blonde.

"I see my wife didn't listen and went to find you," he shook his head and smirked at the look on Harry's face. "Oh she didn't tell you did she, yes you heard me right, Hermione is my wife. In the oldest sense of the word. And for the love of Merlin Potter get my grandfathers wand out of my face!" He reached out and pushed the wand down.

"What did you do to her," Harry asked.

"If you must bloody know I saved her incase you couldn't do your job as the chosen one and finish the damn tyrant off." He tossed the jewelry box at Harry. "You'll need this. "

"Why are you helping me?" He asked cautiously opening the case to find the diadem he was searching for in it.

"It's important to her," he said rolling up his sleeve and showing Potter his arm. Covering his dark mark was a string of gold runes.

"So it's important to me. Plus who do you think has been feeding McGonagall all the information about raids and his plans. I've been a double agent since before that night in the astronomy tower. Severus did what he did because I couldn't. He was the one who brought me over. Look take my help and get this done so my wife can stop worrying about you and the Weasles. "

Harry nodded, "You'll need to get out of here before they come looking for death eaters."

Draco nodded and started to walk away, "don't let her down Potter she believes in you. "

"I won't. " he mumbled before following Draco out of the room and taking odd in search of Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: not a long one but it had to end there. I haven't decided if I'll do a new chapter or another quick story.

* * *

Hermione tapped on the door in the same sequence Draco had before depositing her and his mother there before the battle only to find it empty. A small scrawled note lay on the desk. She picked it up and read her mother in laws beautiful calligraphy.

_Dear children,_

_Lucius has been asking for me, unfortunately like the two of you I too have obiligations. Severus will accompany me. Be safe and I will see you after the battle._

_Love always,_

_Mum _

Her thoughts of going to track her mother in law down were interrupted by Draco's reappearance.

"Where's mother?" He asked pulling Hermione to him an wiping a smudged of dust from her cheek.

"Severus took her to your father." Hermione answer showing him the paper.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled. "You went out I see."

"I had too!" She started to protest, he waved her off.

"i knew you would otherwise I wouldn't have traded wands with you." He stopped her. "I have to go meet McGonagall, come with me?" She nodded and glued herself to his side as they walked passed many Syltherin students who had been trapped in the dungeons until the start of the battle.

"The new wife?" Blaise Zambini questioned as they made it to the stairs leading up to the great hall. Draco nodded as she released him slightly. "We'll done Malfoy she is quite the catch."

"Thanks," Draco mumbled pushing Hermione along and up the stairs. He spotted McGonagall and started pulling her that way when she spotted the Weasley's all surrounding a body, she pulled away and ran towards them. Mrs Weasley caught her in her arms sobbing for her lost child and the safe return of her surrogate daughter.

"Ginny told Arthur and I, we'll find a way out of it for you dear!" She sobbed Hermione just nodded and stroked the older witch's hair. It was then that the professor called them out to the front of the castle. Wands at the ready te remaining students and members of the order stood at the ready on the front steps of the castle grounds. As lord voldemort and his death eaters approached Hagrid carried a limp body in his arms.

"Your saviour is dead!" The snake like man shouted as his minions prodded the half giant forward with the body. Ginny screamed but Hermione and her father held her back. "Come now, and join my ranks and you too may live, stay with the order and prepare for death!" Not a soul moved, Draco stood towards the back with a group of unaligned Slytherin."There you are Draco my boy, come along then, and bring your new bride as well. She will make a welcome addition to my ranks." He took a few deep breaths before moving forward. His mother's voice caught his ears.

"Come now Draco, everything has gone according to plan dear." He knew in that moment Potter was not dead he eyed McGonagall who nodded then descended the steps before offering his hand to Hermione causing a gasp to rip through the ranks of the order members who had not been informed.

"Come on now." The dark lord encouraged as the couple took their placed beside Narcissa. He asked again "is there no one else? Would you rather die like foolish muggle lovers?" Hermione tuned out the battle as she saw the rage bubble up in Ronald Weasley's face and his father who was quietly explaining what Ginny had already told him. She mouthed a quick I'm sorry just as Neville lonbottom pulled the sword of griffyndor out of the sorting hat and started to brandish it around and Harry lept from Hagrid's arms. The commotion cause curses to be sent flying and Hermione was quickly engaged in a duel with the husband of her new mother in law.

"You stupid little mudblood, you think because my idiot of a son bonded himself to you I'd let this stand ?" His words scathed as Hermione continued to hold him off, her eyes searching for Draco. It was until a yell from Voldemort himself pierced the air was she sure the snake had died. She sent a stupify towards Lucius and turn just in time to scream Draco's name , he had been duelling with Dolohov when Ron came up behind him and sent a slicing hex at his leg causing pain to rip them both. The pain of a stinging hex was next, this time the hex had come from Dolohov and had been directed at Hermione. She had taken it straight to the chest and hit the ground just in time for the last thing her vision caught was Harry defeating Voldemort.


End file.
